


Filling Holes

by Foxinator



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode: s06e07 Once More With Feeling, F/F, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1360594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxinator/pseuds/Foxinator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's this hole in her head. 100 word drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filling Holes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nikkiLouise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikkiLouise/gifts).



There's this hole in her head.

There's a place where bloodied and manicured fingers had slid through skin and bone and wriggled and clawed at the wrinkled flesh of her brain.

And she'd been lost.

And then—then she was found.

There was light and a path and Willow waiting at the end of it. Waiting for her. And Tara had run to her. Trusted.

But there's a hole in her head and it wasn't just hands that had been stuck in there. (She holds the dried flower tightly.) And, worse, it wasn't just hate that made people open it.


End file.
